Uptown Pie
by MaddieLovesTea5
Summary: The demigod crew (most of them) are putting together a surprise party for Leo, and sing a special parody. Parody of Uptown Funk, forgot to mention in the story. Enjoy!


**I have been working on a lot of fanfics, so I haven't been able to post, but here is another wonderlandiful fanfic!**

 **Setting: Camp Jupiter**

"Good news everyone!" Leo exclaimed. Jason, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Annabeth turned their heads to look a grinning Leo.

"Uh, okay. Doesn't she always?" Frank replied.

Leo chuckled. "No… its always me asking Calypso! Its great when there's a change…"

Everyone looked at Leo like he was a crazy hobo, asking them to do the Hokey Pokey.

Leo frowned and walked away, muttering to himself.

When he was out of sight, Hazel sighed.

"I feel bad ignoring Leo… I know we need to keep the party secret, but.."

"Hazel, it'll be worth it." Frank put his hand on Hazel's shoulder.

"Yeah baby i'm worth it!" Percy added.

Reyna then suddenly sprinted towards them, and whispered:

"Octavian at 12:00 o'clock!"

There he was, the moron of the century.

"Is it too late to run?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope. We're doomed for about, 20-30 minutes, tops." Jason had his glasses on.

"Hello, _graecus_ and traitors!" Octavian greeted happily while insulting at the same time.

"Was that a annoying, squeaky, shrieky, augur I heard?" Jason cupped his hand around his ear.

"Oh burn! Percy agreed.

"Are you losing your hearing as well as your sight, Jason Grace?" Octavian sneered.

"Oooh, wrong answer.." Hazel looked at a glaring Jason.

"There's only one way to settle this, augur."

"Oh YESS!" Octavian cracked his knuckles. "I always wanted to crush your _graecus_ head!"

"Jason, careful. Only a little lightning! Easy on his skull, i want to crush it with my foot after, as a symbol of my power!" Percy cheered.

"What the heck, man?" Frank looked at him weirdly.

Jason shook his head. "Pie."

Octavian looked puzzled. "What? You're going to defeat me, of all people, with a sugary, enjoyable dessert?"

"Microphone." Jason held out his hand.

Annabeth found one and gave it to him.

"This is a song dedicated to my favourite dessert. Pie!"

Jason began to sing.

" _I love pie, it's so tasty_.

 _Pie is so yummy, it's such a treat!_ "

Hazel sang along.

" _Pie is delicious, sing along with me._

 _Yeah, pie is so yummy, it make cake want to flee!"_

Percy: "Lemon Meringue?"

Everyone nodded. "Lemon Meringue."

Percy: "The lemon's so lemony."

Annabeth: "Cherry Pie?"

Everyone: "Cherry Pie."

Annabeth: "The pie filled with cherries."

Frank: "Apple Pie?"

Everyone: "Apple Pie."

Frank: " Its so freakin tasty, man."

Jason: "All the pies?"

Everyone: "All the pies!"

Jason: "We love all the pies, suck it up."

Octavian: "You love the pies?"

Everyone: "YES!"

Octavian: "You hate the cakes?"

Everyone: "YES!"

Octavian: "You eat pie?"

Everyone: "YES!"

Octavian: "You guys are all insane!"

Everyone: "NO!"

Octavian: "Idiots and insane!"

Jason: "You're the one to blame."

Everyone: "YEAH!"

Octavian: "You guys are all crazed maniacs…"

Jason: "Just becuz we like pie!"

Everyone started to do dance moves. Jason was doing the moonwalk, Hazel sidestepped, Percy shuffled, Frank did jazz hands, Annabeth randomly twirled around, Octavian waved his fists in the air, and Reyna just witnessed it all.

" _What am I looking at?_ " Reyna backed away slowely.

" _Just becuz we like pie!  
Just becuz we like pie!_

 _Just becuz we like pie!  
Just becuz we like pie!  
Pie, pie, pie PIE!"_

"Okay, we get it.. you obviously enjoy your pies." Leo came to them, disappointed.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Hazel asked.

"Oh nothing….. JUST THAT FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT MY OWN SURPRISE PARTY!"

"I have no words. Some people are smart, others are dumb." Octavian face-palmed.

"Yes! Like you, you're dumb!" Annabeth had a fake grin on her face.

Octavian huffed.

"Aww, thanks guys!" Leo pushed everyone but Octavian into a hug.

"Am I that anti-social?"

"No.." Reyna smirked. "We just don't like you."

THE END!

Keep those reviews coming! Thanks for reading XD

Have a hat-tastic day!  
-MaddieLovesTea5 {:)


End file.
